bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shina Tobe (Spirit)
Shina Tobe (椎名砥部, Tobe Shīna) is the Zanpakuto Spirit belonging to Izaya Masaharu after discovering his true power and releasing the seal on his previous Zanpakuto's hidden potential, causing the Wind Goddess to be born into existance sometime after becoming a lieutenant. Traits and Personality Shina Tobe has the appearance of a petite young girl, despite being the oldest female wind-based zanpakuto spirit in existance. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and child-like expression on her face. Her amaranth-colored hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with bright orange-colored bows. She wears a light blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long white gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Despite her appearance, Shina Tobe is incredibly wise, being considered the very embodiment of wind itself. Upon discovery of his new Zanpakuto, Izaya immediately fell in love with her, to no one's suprise. However, unlike Utsukushii Fureiya, Shina Tobe often reciprocates Izaya's feelings, giving him kisses on the cheek and even vowing to marry him someday. Shina Tobe's personality is likened to that of an energetic child, often reacting to even the most mundane of things with enthusiasm and suprise. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Self-Manifestation: Much like her previous incarnation, the WInd Goddess is more than capable of manifesting herself without any concent from Izaya. She often does this to support him in battle or simply be near the man she has proclaimed her undying love for. This manifestation does not drain any energy from Izaya, allowing him to gain an extra ally even in the midst of chaotic battle. Zanpakuto Unlike its previous form, Shina Tobe takes the form of a slender Katana with a ruby colored hilt that bears silver wrapping near its base. The guard of Shina Tobe is designed in the form of spiral starting out from the base of the blade and going outward. To add to her appeal, she also has two orange ribbons hanging off of her guard. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Dance Through The Heavens", Shina Tobe transforms into a single pistol with a double barrel. The pistol has a darkened silver coloration as well as having a purple colored eye shape near the trigger, allowing Shina Tobe to see and assist with aiming, and a orange ribbon streaming off of the back. Much like her previous incarnation, Shina Tobe compresses the air around her and Izaya to use as bullets allowing Izaya to reload instantaneously in open environments. : Shikai Special Ability: As the Goddess of Wind, it should come as no surprise where Shina Tobe's abilities reside. Shina Tobe is able to produce and manipulate wind to attack and defend. However, the wind that she produces is heavy and incredibly dense, giving it the dark purple color that it possesss. By taking the wind into its chambers and applying it to Izaya's body, Shina Tobe is able to heal his wounds as well as increase his reaction speed. Due to Shina Tobe's nature, Izaya is effectively able to bypass any wind pressure put against him, allowing no resistance when reaching mach speeds as well as causing other wind-based zanpakuto to be rendered ineffective. After intaking the surrounding wind, each of the bullets fired from Shina Tobe are able to take on the properties of anything may be in the air, such as flames or even ice, in order to enhance the bullets that are shot * Pressurized Air Bullets: Utilizing Shina Tobe's wind manipulating abilities, Izaya is able to gather the air from the surrounding area into the chamber of the pistol. After gathering the air, Izaya is able to form the bullets into compressed bullets of air that he can form into various shapes, fitting the stituation at hand; however, the most common shape for the bullets to take is that of a large paw print. When the bullets come into contact with an opponent, the air inside is released with a considerable amount of froce ranging from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. * Fūdō (風洞, Wind Tunnel): Upon being fired, Shina Tobe fires out a massive stream of dark wind that spirals outward as it grows larger an larger. When an opponent is struck by this blast, it is like being struck with a large brick wall due to the close proximity of the dense wind. While primarily an offensive technique, the Fūdō ability can also be used by Izaya in order to slow, if not stop, an opponent's attack. Trivia *Shina Tobe's appearance is based on Chelia Blendy from the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Minor Characters Category:Inner World Resident